


I think you need someone to stop you

by Bolanis



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Doctor Who Poetry, Gen, Tenth Doctor Specials
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 05:16:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bolanis/pseuds/Bolanis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poetic stanzas following the downfall of the Tenth Doctor over the Specials Christmas 2008 - New Year 2010.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I think you need someone to stop you

**Snow**

Suddenly a companion myself for Jackson Lake.  
Stayed for Christmas lunch with friends.  
I need to go.  
Alone.

 

**Sand**

Made an unlikely friend in Lady Christina.  
Couldn't let her escape with me.  
I need to go.  
Alone.

 

**Water**

Stuck on Bowie Base One with Adelaide Brooke.  
Went too far and she took her life.  
I need to go.  
Alone.

 

**Nothing**

Heard him knock four times, oh, Wilfred Mott.  
I could do so much more.  
I don't want to go.  
Alone.


End file.
